


holiday trip

by planariang



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Traditional Art, hfft, in the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planariang/pseuds/planariang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was their first holiday trip together. (nashaka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	holiday trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayaMASO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hate drawing hands btw


End file.
